


Hold Me While You Wait

by ink_writes16



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Supportive Carlos, TK found out about the baby, spoilers up until 2x05, these soft sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: When Carlos opened the door, he didn’t look up or smile, or move.“Babe, why’d you knock, you have-“ Carlos’s teasing smile faded, slowly replaced with a worried one. “TK?” TK finally looked up at him, dragging his eyes up to meet his boyfriend’s.ORTK finds out about baby Strand (no thanks to his parents)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	Hold Me While You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting out fics like crazy and it's because of all the support I've been getting from all of you; thank you so much it truly means a lot

Tk was in such a daze that he didn’t even remember going to Carlos’s or knocking on the door; he didn’t even remember leaving his parent’s house. He was stiff and motionless, his eyes unfocused and staring at the door mat- or through it, for that matter.

When Carlos opened the door, he didn’t look up or smile, or move.

“Babe, why’d you knock, you have-“ Carlos’s teasing smile faded, slowly replaced with a worried one. “TK?” TK finally looked up at him, dragging his eyes up to meet his boyfriend’s. Carlos took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door. He pushed him down onto one of the steps, his touches gentle and cautious. He situated himself on the step just below him. TK didn’t fight any of it, not having the energy to do much of anything.

“Hey, look at me.” It was a soft request but with a hint of firmness and TK did, tears filling his eyes. He smiled encouragingly. “What’s wrong?”

“She-She’s pregnant.”

That.

That was _not_ what Carlos had been expecting. He made a face and shifted. “Wha- Who?” TK gave him a look, one that begged him not to make him answer the question. It took him a moment and Carlos’s eyes widened. “ _Gwen_?” The other nodded slowly, tugging at his sweatshirt strings and biting his lip. “Jesus...”

TK sniffed and shrugged. “Yeah, it’s just another thing that they’re keeping from me.”

Carlos frowned. “They didn’t actually _tell_ you about this?”

“My mom hasn’t been feeling well, she’s been eating weird foods- weirder than Dad- and…” TK sighed and dropped his head into his hands, running them down his face before reaching into his pocket to pull out an envelope.

_Dr. J Emerson, M.D._

_Obstetrician-gynecologist_

_Austin Area Obstetrics Gynecology & Fertility_

_“_ TK, this is-“

“-bad?” TK finished with a huff. “Yeah, I know.”

Carlos furrowed his brows a little and shifted so he was leaning on the next step up. “Out of curiosity, why would it be so bad? And, again, it’s only out of curiosity, cause we’re always on the same page,” he added the last part with a teasing smile, the sarcasm making TK smile a little.

“I- It’s dumb and I know it’s not about me, it’s about them but-“

“You’re allowed to have an opinion about this,” Carlos said simply. TK took a breath and nodded.

“I just… It’s risky. With my mom’s age, it could be bad for the baby.”

“And for her?”

TK shifted and twisted the string around his finger, “Before my dad went into remission...I always worried about him. At work and off duty. And he’s _just_ now in remission. I’m just now getting a breath of fresh air.” He looked at Carlos with a shake of his head. “I dunno, it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not,” Carlos said, his voice patient as he ran his hand over TK’s forearm before entangling their fingers. “You almost lost a parent to something you had no control over.” TK clenched his jaw at the thought. “But he’s okay. And now, your mom is making a choice, she knows the risks and she’s willing to take the chance.”

“But she’s not thinking about what could happen!” TK stressed. “She’s being selfish; they both are!”

“Babe-“

“I mean, I know they miss having a kid around and I know I’m fucked up-“

“Tyler, stop it!” The words came out louder than he’d meant and just a touch too harsh; TK just watched him, his expression unreadable. Carlos had only used his name once, that day in the police starion.

“I-“ Carlos sighed and pressed his forehead to their clasped hands for a moment then met his gaze again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. But you are _not_ fucked up. Fucked up things _happened_ to you, that’s not the same thing.”

TK shook his head slightly at the apology, and if Carlos hadn’t been watching him so intently he might have missed it.

He took a breath, trying to steady himself. “I _can’t_ lose anyone else.”

His voice was _so_ quiet, and the words were _so_ desperate, that Carlos felt his heart crack. He moved so he was next to him, cupping his face.

“I can’t promise that you aren’t going to lose anyone else, you know that,” Carlos said in a soft tone. TK watched him, tightening his jawand biting his lip as tears filled his eyes. “I _can_ promise that I am going to be right here. _Always_. I am _not_ going anywhere. For as long as you need me.”

A strangled sob escaped him and Carlos pulled him close, his face buried against his chest. He gripped his shirt tightly as he cried, listening to the way Carlos’s heart beat steady. He listened to the way Carlos’s voice was soft and supportive and exactly what he needed. He felt the way Carlos traced circles over his back, grounding him in the moment.

“If you borrow trouble, it’ll be there,” Carlos said after a few minutes, running his free hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“What are you a hallmark card?” TK teased softly, moving so he could press his face into the crook of Carlos’s neck.

“If you ever see that on a hallmark card, you probably shouldn’t be celebrating,” Carlos laughed, still playing with his hair. After a few moments of silence he said, “are you going to be okay?”

“How could I not be when I’ve got you,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s neck, a small _thank you_ as he pulls closer. “And I like when you use my name.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s different when you say it, it’s...it’s safe.”

Carlos just smiles and presses a kiss into TK’s hair. “I love you, Tyler Strand.”

He can’t see his face but he hears the smile in every word. “I love you too.”

___

[My Tumblr](https://fix-the-skies.tumblr.com/ask)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for Carlos calling him Tyler idk why. Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Send prompts to my Tumblr


End file.
